


Rain

by Miyu Hinamori (DaphneTheAdipose)



Series: Fruits Basket one-shots [1]
Category: Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneTheAdipose/pseuds/Miyu%20Hinamori
Summary: It rained. And he realised he had changed.





	Rain

It had been a long time since graduation.

They had already settled down in their new home and routine.

And then there was that one day where all was calm.

And it rained.

And everything was the same.

The day had passed but nothing changed.

And then he disappeared in the evening after dinner.

When she had come looking for him, she found him near a window looking outside.

And it was raining.

"Found you!" She smiled.

He didn't respond.

"Kyo? Is everything alright?"

"It's raining." Came the quiet reply after a minute or so.

This puzzled her.

"Eh?"

"It's raining."

Did she imagine it or did she see a tear on his face?

And then she had understood.

She sat next to him and leaned on him.

"How long have I been this way?"

"A long while already. I thought you had noticed."

"No, I hadn't."

It rained.

"Rain is very calming to watch, don't you think?"

"Yeah. It is."

After that she would often find him on the floor by a window watching it rain.

And then she joined him and they watched it rain together.


End file.
